ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Isaac X Oichi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Despair is nothing but a word as two tragic combatants who fought fearsome foes before & survived (Especially for Oichi as she beat... A MECH!? WTF CAPCOM...). Who will get their happy end in the end of such chaos? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Isaac.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES O-ichi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Bloodborne) War. It was about to reach its end. As Oda Nobunaga was one step away from taking over feudal era Japan, Date Masamune was on the ground, defeated by a certain Oda Nobunaga. Now all he had to do is kill Masamune, and Japan is his to keep. Date Masamune: Ungh... Ah- (Nobunga points his sword at Masamune.) Oda Nobunaga: (Translated from Japanese) HAHAHAHAHAHA! So... This is how it ends, am I not correct, Masamune-dono??? Date Masamune: (Translated from Japanese) It's not over until the fires of purification annihilate you! Oda Nobunaga: (Translated from Japanese) HMPH! I beg to differ you treacherous, foolish, poster child... Your death shall breathe new LIFE in a new dynasty! DIE!!! But before Nobunaga manages to kill his final opponent, Oichi intervened. Oichi: (Translated from Japanese) No! Please, stop! I swear to you my lord, Date Masamune will be more useful to us alive. THEN, when you have the answers, you can have the privilege to kill him! Nobunaga saw Oichi's point. Torturing Masamune for answers, then make him die a slow and painful death, all by that point, Masamune wouldn't have his six swords with him. Nobunaga, though had his doubts about Oichi's idea. He didn't want to torture others as their military would kill him at the very end. He wanted their leader dead NOW. Oda Nobunaga: (Translated from Japanese) My Lady... This man- But before anyone wanted to finish, or say something about Date Masamune... FWOOOOOM Oda Nobunaga: (Translated from Japanese) AUGH!!! Has KAMISAMA betrayed us all?! Ultimately, Nobunaga was murdered by a holy light. But such an entity like Isaac wasn't finished yet. He threw one of his bombs at Date Masamune, blowing up his head, killing him as well. Oichi was now an eternal witness to such a crime. The tiny 5 year old fetus stood leg to face as Oichi picked up her Naginata, and prepared her darkness for battle. All Isaac had were his tears... For now. (Cues Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Terror (Chalice Dungeon Bosses)) Oichi: (Translated from Japanese) Nobunaga's Death is also Ichi's fault... But light was meant to be used for good... I DON'T UNDERSTAND! She simply pointed her Naginata for combat, knowing she'll regret fighting for her ghost... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... GO FOR IT! 59.9-48.6 (98 Bombs): One by one, Isaac dropped bombs to try and blow up Oichi, and one by one, she pushed them out of the way with sheer force. Isaac then found the Book of Belial, went around Oichi's Naginata blades, and picked it up, and threw more bombs at her. Only 2 bombs have dealt damage, but thanks to the Book of Belial, they did exceptional damage. Afterwards, the book vanished. Isaac had 61 bombs now. 48.5-37.5: Isaac then found his Mom's Knife, and then started fighting. As blades clashed, Isaac threw several bombs at Oichi, which she used her Dark Hands to grab as much as they could. The explosives then blew up the hands, and the ones that they couldn't catch dealt more damage to Oichi. As she was grasping onto her Naginata, Isaac stabbed Oichi, and slid to her leg, making a huge gash on her body. Issac now had 32 bombs now. 37.1-26.3: Despite her huge size compared to Isaac, Oichi had blood Gashing out of her bottom left side from her gut to her leg. The dark hands surrounded Oichi, and as Isaac was about to deal the final blow, Oichi's Dark Hands grabbed him, and shredded the poor five year old. About to die, Isaac used Arcana Tarou XIX: The Sun to fully heal himself. He still had 32 Bombs left. 25.9-12.1: Isaac then found a Stop Watch, & slowed down Oichi's time. As the Dark Hands inched their way to Isaac, he transformed into an angel, and swatted all of Oichi's darkness, and blistered the one being controlled by the Darkness. Oichi then was succumbing to defeat, as Isaac threw 15 bombs to finish her off. Issac has 17 bombs left. 11.9-0.1: Believing Oichi is cleansed of her Darkness, Isaac used his Chaos Card, but much too late. A portal to the netherworld has been summoned, and it's massive size was due to Oichi losing the will to live. The Chaos Card was sucked up, and Isaac was grabbing at the dirt, only to feebly get trapped as well. The battle ended in tragedy... (Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Terror (Chalice Dungeon Bosses) Ends.) K.O.! (Cues Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Moon Presence) Oichi was crying, but at the same time, they were tears of happiness... As the rain fell, all the fire were doused as She was about to say her last thoughts... Oichi: (Translated from Japanese) (This fight was Ichi's Fault too... But at least I got to live my last several moments Paying my debts to my Onii-Sama by fighting for him... Sure he was a monster, but he was a great Warlord, and I hope I can be like him in the afterlife when I fight alongside my gods... I am the Beguiling Unknown Phantom... Ichi's job is done.) Results/Credits (Cues The binding of Isaac OST - Basement theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... OICHI! Isaac is from The Binding of Isaac, created by Edmund McMillen and Florian Himsl. Oichi is from Sengoku BASARA, owned by CAPCOM. Bloodborne, Terror, & Moon Pressence are all from Bloodborne, owned by FROM SOFTWARE. Basement Theme is from The Binding of Issac, created by Edmund McMillen and Florian Himsl. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Tragic Fighters Category:BMHKain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees